Going to Vegas
by GSR4ever87
Summary: Knowing she's been feeling overwhelmed from working long shifts and wedding planning the last three months, Horatio surprises Calleigh with tickets to go see her best friend on her special day, and while there she gets a few more surprises. What happens? Please read and find out. Sequel to A Chance Meeting.
1. Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own the main characters

Summary: Knowing she's been feeling overwhelmed from working long shifts and wedding planning the last three months, Horatio surprises Calleigh with tickets to go see her best friend on her special day, and while there she gets a few more surprises. What happens? Please read and find out. Sequel to A Chance Meeting.

AN: Hey everybody, here is the sequel I promised you, sorry it's a tad late. I hope you like it, and for those who need to read the first story, I suggest you do that so you won't be too confused.

Title: Going to Vegas  
Genre: Romance, Family, Friendship  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: None  
Time-line: 3 months later  
Warnings: Suggestive/implied adult behavior  
Main Parings: Ducaine  
Minor Parings: GSR (CSI Las Vegas)  
Other Characters: Natalia, Jesse, Eric, Alexx

* * *

Chapter 1: Surprise

3 months later

Once they arrived home to their beach house after the third double shift this week at the lab, Calleigh jumped in the shower to wash the day away while Horatio cooked dinner, and after she was out and dinner was ready, they enjoyed their meal with wine out on their deck.

After they finished their meal a little bit later, and as they were finishing up the dishes, Horatio suggested. "You want to cuddle on the couch and watch a movie or two before we get some sleep?"

Calleigh smiled as she placed the last dish in the dishwasher. "With you? Always."

Their eyes sparkled as he nodded before she got the dishwasher ready while he left the kitchen to head to the bedroom and bathroom.

When he walked back into the living a few minutes later, Calleigh smiled from her spot on the couch. "I picked something out."

He nodded as he sat down next to her, then turned to her as he placed his hand in his pants pocket. "Ok, but before we start watching it, I want to give you something."

Intrigued, she raised an eyebrow. "Ok, what is it?"

He then pulled a box out and held it out to her.

She looked at it for a few seconds before looking at him with a smile. "Well, it's not my birthday so it can't be a birthday present, and it's too earlier for a Christmas present, so what could this be?"

He smiled/smirked. "Only one way to find out, and to give you hint, it may not be your birthday, but I believe it is someone's birthday that you know is coming up very soon."

More intrigued, she finally picked up the box before opening it up; revealing plane tickets, and when she saw the destination, she smiled at him and said. "Vegas?"

Horatio nodded with a smile as he cupped her cheek. "I know how much you need a break from everything here. Well, really me too, and I thought you would want to see Sara on her birthday."

Unexpected tears came to her eyes while she spoke with emotion. "You're right about needing a break, and I love this idea, thank you."

He ran his thumb under her eye so he could wipe a few tears off her cheek as he leaned toward her. "You're welcome, sweetheart."

After sharing a sweet kiss, they pulled back, and after admiring the tickets for a few minutes, they got comfortable on the couch, where she was cuddled at his side before she started the movie with a smile on her face, really looking forward to the upcoming trip, not only because she really needed it, but it would be nice to see her best friend, whom she hadn't seen in months.

If she didn't already love the man she was cuddled to, she definitely did now, and once again he just proved to her that he was the best man she's ever been involved with, and despite the overwhelming feeling at times about the wedding planning, she couldn't wait to marry him.

* * *

After their one movie was done since they were too tired to watch another one, they retired to the bedroom, and after Horatio was done in the shower and ready for bed, he walked back into the bedroom and saw Calleigh looking down at the tickets, so he couldn't help but smirk a little. "You know they aren't going to disappear if you let them go."

She chuckled as she placed them on her nightstand, then as he was getting in the bed, Calleigh sighed before replying. "I know, I'm just really looking forward to this trip now." He nodded in understanding as she looked over. "So, thank you again."

He shook his head as he cupped her cheek. "I just want you to be happy, and lately I see work has been draining you."

She placed her hand on his as she replied with love in her eyes. "And despite that, I am happy, I've never been happier, you make me happy."

With his eyes sparkling, they lean toward each other and kissed, and started to get a little passionate, but before they could take it any further, they pulled back and she started to yawn, making him smile with love in his eyes. "I believe it is time for some sleep."

She nodded a little shyly. "Yeah, sorr..."

He just shook his head with the smile still on his face. "You have nothing to be sorry about, I'm pretty tired myself. You know you aren't the only one that's been feeling the energy draining the last few weeks."

As she nodded, they laid down, and once her head was on his chest, his arm was around her shoulders before he asked after kissing the top of her head. "You going to tell her?"

There was a slight pause before she shook her head and scooted closer to him, if that was even possible. "Nah, I want to surprise her, and even if she had plans for her birthday we can still hang out the next day."

Going with what she wanted, he nodded and kissed her head again. "Ok."

While they closed their eyes, she whispered. "Goodnight Handsome, Love you."

"Sleep tight sweetheart, love you too."

As they were falling asleep, the excitement about the trip was still with them, they couldn't wait to spend some uninterrupted time together in a different city.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it and want more. Sorry it's a little short, but the other chapters will be a little longer. I'll update as soon as I can, but it might be a few days. Please Review.


	2. Arriving in Vegas

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Arriving in Vegas

1 week later

The sound of the alarm clock woke up Calleigh, so she opened her eyes and turned her body toward her nightstand so she could turn it off, and as she moved her hand away from the clock, she smiles when she feels the arms of the man she loved wrap around her waist before she felt a kiss on the top of her head. "Good morning, sweetheart."

She turned and settled back down on the mattress, and with his arms still around her, she cupped his cheek and smiled a little wider. "Good morning, handsome. You ready for our trip?"

In a few hours they'll be on a plane going to Vegas.

He nodded with a smile. "Yeah, but I really should be asking you that."

She chuckled while shaking her head. "I think you already know the answer to that."

He smiled with a nod before smirking. "Considering you had your bags packed for days now, yep."

She smiled in return. "Well, you know I like to make sure nothing will be left behind." Then she smirked as she pocked his bare chest. "And you love my every side."

He looked at her with so much love with nod. "That I do, sweetheart."

They started to lean toward one another so they could kiss on the lips softly, and when they pulled back, she softly whispered. "Well, did you know we have a little time before we actually have to get out of bed?"

His eyes started to twinkle as he ran his thumb up and down her cheek as he asked with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, really?" After she nodded, he asked softly. "Whatever shall we do with our time?"

With her eyes twinkling, she leaned toward him while answering. "I believe we can think of something."

He didn't get to answer because her lips were on his again before she lightly pushed his back on the mattress, but he wasn't complaining one bit.

* * *

2 hours later

By the time they got around to actually getting to the airport and got to the correct gate number, it was time to board the plane, and once they were there and had sat in their sets, Calleigh hears a sigh from Horatio, so she looked over at him and said. "I know how much you are looking forward to this trip, but I also know you're a little worried about the lab."

When they had agreed to go on this trip, Horatio put Jessie in charge since he was the most experienced CSI on the team, outside of himself. But he couldn't help be a little worried about how they'll do with out them there.

He looked over at his fiancée. "Yeah, you're right, I can't help it."

She squeezed his hand as she comforted him. "They'll be fine, despite the guy's joking manner at times, they are very professional when they need to be. I have a feeling they won't let you down, besides, Natalia and Alexx are there to keep them in line and won't let anything happen to the lab."

He took another breath with a nod. "Yeah, you're right again, I'm just going to try to enjoy these next three days without worrying about what's going on here, it will be fine."

She smiled, and after a soft kiss on the lips they pulled back and pulled out their books from their carry on bags so they could read.

* * *

With no unexpected delays they arrived in Vegas a little after 1 O'clock in the afternoon, and after Horatio had rented a car, he drove them to the hotel he had made reservations for.

Once they got there and in their room, Horatio was in the bathroom while Calleigh looked out the window, and she could just imagine the Vegas lights on at night, which she has seen them before a few times, but this was different because she would be enjoying them for the first time with the man she loved.

Her thoughts get interrupted when she felt his arms wrap around her waist from behind, making her sigh as she placed her back against his chest and the back of her head against his shoulder while he kissed her temple before whispering. "What are you thinking about?"

"You ever get that feeling that when you go somewhere and do all the sight seeing and tourist spots it feels completely different when you are doing those things with the person you love?"

He smiled with a nod. "Yeah, I've gotten that feeling a few times, and not just going on trips."

She turned around so they could look into each other's eyes before she spoke softly. "Loving someone."

He nodded again. "You think you love someone, but then one day someone else comes along and shows you that it can be stronger than you ever could imagine."

With the feeling of love washing over her they started to kiss, and after getting a little passionate, they pull back and put their foreheads together to get their air back.

When he got his back first, he asked. "So, what do you want to do next?"

She pulled her forehead back to look into his blue eyes. "Well, I got a text message from Sara earlier saying she wouldn't be able to call me until later because she's working a double, so she could be at the lab right now." Then she gave him that look that was hard for him to say no as she continued. "Maybe we can catch her on her break?"

Horatio smiled, knowing that seeing Sara could be her first stop, so he said with nod. "Ok, let's go see if she is."

Calleigh's eyes lit up with a smile. "Thank you." Then kissed his cheek before pulling out his arms and started walking toward the door, ready to go.

Horatio chuckled while shaking his head as he turned around so he could follow her out of the room.

* * *

When they arrived at the Las Vegas Crime lab, they walked into the building, and after they stopped in front of the reception desk, Calleigh cleared her throat before speaking. "Hi, I'm Calleigh Duquesne and I was wondering if Sara Sidle is in?"

The dark haired, brown eyed, woman smiled with a nod as she handed her a sign in sheet. "Sign in and I'll get you visitor badges, you want me to give her a heads up?"

Calleigh shook her head with a smile as she grabbed the clipboard. "No, thank you, this is kind of a surprise visit."

The other woman nodded in understanding, and after they switched the clipboard for the visitor badges, she gave them directions to the break room before Calleigh and Horatio started to head in that direction, looking through the windows of all the labs, and maybe they were a little biased but they felt their lab was a little bigger.

Horatio shook his head and smiled a little. "I don't know about you, but I get a feeling we have the bigger lab."

Calleigh chuckled with a nod before smirking back. "But yet they are #2 in the country on their solve rate."

"Yeah, why do you think that is?"

Calleigh shrugged her shoulders while smirking again. "I don't know, maybe you recruited the wrong CSI."

Knowing she was talking about her, he shook his head as he slipped his fingers through his. "Even if that it is true, which I would never believe, I would recruit you 100 times over because asking you to Miami was the second best move I made in my life."

Feeling that loving feeling again from his words and look, she raised an eyebrow and asked with love in her eyes. "Oh, and what was the first?"

Smiling with love in his eyes, he replied softly back. "Asking you to marry me."

They stopped at the break room door to stare into each other's eyes, and they could have done that for hours, but they realized they weren't in their lab and people would wonder why two strangers were staring at one another in their hallway, so they cleared their throats and smiled at one another before Calleigh's attention turned to the glass doors to the break room, where she saw Sara sitting at the conference table and it looked like she was on the phone talking to some one. She also noticed a very glowing look on her face while she was talking to the person, so that made her wonder on who she was talking to.

She mentally shook her head and took a step towards the doors and opened them just as Sara was saying goodbye to her caller.

"Horatio, I think we took a wrong turn, this isn't our lab."

Sara mentally shook off her zoned out state when she heard her best friend's voice, and she gasped as she stood up. "Calleigh, what are you doing here?!"

Calleigh smiled as she released her fiancé's hand. "Like I would miss my best friend's birthday, well if I could help it that is."

Sara chuckled as they met in the middle of the room and hugged. "Man, it is so nice to see you."

Calleigh sighed in content while she nodded. "Yes, it is."

After they pulled back, Sara greeted Horatio, then Calleigh spoke again when they looked at one another. "We just thought we would come and say hi, we don't want to keep you, so I hope we aren't bothering you."

Sara waved it off with a smile. "Of course not." Then she cleared her throat and lost the smile a little. "I really wish you would have said something about coming here though, because I uh, well I have plans tonight."

Calleigh nodded in understanding. "And I knew that not telling you ahead of time would be a risk of that..."

Sara cuts her off. "But I could cancel if..."

Calleigh cuts her off this time. "No it's ok, we have the whole weekend."

Sara now looked a little sad. "I'm sorry, Calleigh."

Calleigh shook her head and smiled while taking her best friend's hand. "It's ok, like I just said, we have the rest of the weekend, I'm sure we can find the time."

Sara nodded and squeezed her friend's hand before speaking with determination, like nothing was going to stand in the way of their time together. "You better believe it. My best friend's here, and there is no way I'm letting her go back to Miami with out our Sara/Calleigh time."

Calleigh smiled with a nod. "Alright."

Their moment was interrupted a few seconds later when Sara gets a text message, indicating it was time to get back to work.

She cleared her throat and said. "I'm so..."

But Calleigh cuts her with a wave of her hand. "Work, I understand. We'll talk later."

Sara smiled and brought her best friend in her arms. "Yes we will. It is nice to see you again."

"Yes it is."

They pull back, and after a smile, Sara walked to the table to grab the case file before walking out of the room, leaving Horatio and Calleigh alone.

It was silent for a few seconds before Horatio spoke. "You think her plans involved the person she was talking to on the phone?"

She looked over at her fiancé before answering. "My instincts are telling me yes."

They started walking out of the room as he spoke again. "It must be a special person, her whole face was lighting up."

"Yep it was." Then after a slight pause and her steps got a little slower, she started continued. "And there is only one person I know who could gi..." She stops mid sentence then shakes her head, she knew Sara would have told her if she became involved with the man of her dreams, then she cleared her throat and changed the subject. "Well since our schedule is wide open today, what would you like to do?"

After they signed out, and as they were walking out of the lab, Horatio finally answered. "Whatever you want to do, but later tonight I want to take you out to dinner."

They get to the passenger side of the vehicle as she nodded with a smile. "Ok, I would really like that." He smiled, and after a soft kiss on the lips they pulled back before he helped her in the vehicle before he went to the other side.

Once he was in and started the vehicle, he got them out on the road to enjoy the rest of the day, which they didn't care what they were doing as long as they were doing it together.

* * *

AN: Find out what happens after their dinner. Please Review.


	3. A Night Full of Surprises

AN: Sorry for being a little late. Thanks for the reviews last chapter, here is the next one. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: A Night Full of Surprises

Later that night

After spending the day sight seeing, they headed back to their hotel room to get ready for dinner, and as Calleigh walked out of the bathroom once she was ready for the evening, Horatio was closing his cell phone and had turned to look her way, smiling when he saw how beautiful she looked. "There was a last minute cancellation, so how about French?"

Calleigh nodded with a smile. "Sounds good."

"Alright, you ready?"

She nodded one more time, and after he grabbed their jackets, he helped her in hers before lightly kissing her cheek and whispering. "You look beautiful, sweetheart."

She cupped his cheek with love in her eyes. "You don't look bad yourself."

After one more long look, they walked out of the hotel room hand in hand, ready to enjoy their dinner.

* * *

Once they got there, had their meal, and Horatio had paid for the meal, they walked toward the door to exit the building, but Calleigh stopped her feet just as they reached the door when she saw two people walk in, and they weren't just two people, it was Sara, who looked a little shocked that she was seeing her there, and an older man, which the way Sara had described him, could only be Grissom.

Now at first Calleigh interpreted this as a boss taking his co-worker out to dinner, and there was nothing wrong with that, especially because she knew they were friends. But the second Grissom looked over at Sara and said one particular word, she knew something more was going on between them. "Honey."

Before Grissom could continue, Calleigh spoke with a shocked tone. "Honey!?"

Sara took a breath and said. "Calleigh..."

But Calleigh cuts her off and shook her head. "I can't believe you didn't tell me, I thought we were best friends." Before she walked in between the couple and headed out of the restaurant.

A second later, Sara excused herself before going after her, leaving the guys standing there. "Calleigh, Wait!" Once she finally caught up with her best friend, she placed her hand on her shoulder and said. "Please, wait." Calleigh sighed as she turned around to look at Sara, and when Sara saw the hurt in her eyes, she continued. "I'm really sorry Cal."

Calleigh asked softly. "How long?"

"A month and a half." Calleigh looked at her wide-eyed as Sara started to explain. "I wanted to tell you the moment it happened, but being with him is still such a shock to me that I was afraid that if I told somebody that it would somehow jinx it, and I wanted to do everything that I could to protect it. But you have to know the moment I felt it was really safe to share the news, you would have been my first call." Sara then looked a little sad. "I hope you don't hate me too much."

Calleigh shook her head. "You of all people know that I had felt the same way when I got together with Horatio, and to be honest I still have to stop from pinching myself from time to time to make sure I'm not dreaming, so I understand how you feel." Before Sara could speak, Calleigh continued after a small sigh. "And never in a million years could I hate you, you just should know by now that you can trust me with anything you tell me, I'll always have your back, no questions asked."

Sara nodded with tears in her eyes as she wrapped her best friend in a hug. "I'm really sorry if me not telling you hurt you, I never wanted to do that."

Calleigh wrapped her arms around Sara and took a breath before speaking. "I guess it just surprised me is all." As they were pulling back from one another, she continued to speak. "And I'm sorry too."

Sara looked at her with confusion. "For what?"

She gave her best friend a little smile as she replied. "For reacting the way I did. I guess a part of me was a little jealous and afraid now that you were in a relationship with him that I might..."

Knowing what she was going to say, Sara smiled as she placed her hand on Calleigh's shoulder. "You will never lose me as your best friend, I don't see that ever happening, no matter if we are both now with our dream guys and we can talk to them about anything. We'll always have us."

Calleigh's smile got wider. "That's good to hear."

Sara nodded with the smile still on her face for a few seconds before she lost it and did a little sigh. "Now I guess I should apologize to you too."

Calleigh shook her head. "You've done en..."

Sara raises her hand and cuts her off while shaking her head. "Not about that, about how I felt when I heard about you and Horatio." Calleigh looked a little surprised, but before she could speak, Sara continued. "Don't get me wrong, I was and still happy that you finally get to be with the man you love, I guess a part of me was feeling the same thing you just did."

"Wow, I had no idea. I didn't get that vibe from you at all."

Sara shrugged her shoulders as she removed her hand from her shoulder. "We were hardly talking during that time and I didn't want what conversations we did have to be marred with anything negative."

Calleigh nodded in understanding before smiling again. "Well, like you were just telling me, we'll always have us."

As Sara started to smile again, their moment was interrupted when they heard Grissom's voice after he had cleared his throat. "Is everything ok?"

Sara and Calleigh looked in the direction of his voice before seeing him and Horatio walking their way, then whey they were close, Sara nodded with her eyes sparking. "Yeah, everything is perfect now."

As Sara and Calleigh share one more smile, Grissom spoke again, this time towards Calleigh. "Good, because I don't want you to think I'm coming between you and Sara, I know how much Sara cares about you."

Calleigh then held out her hand toward the older man. "And I know how much she cares about you, so I don't want to do anything that will get in the way of that. And by the way, I'm Calleigh Duqusene."

Grissom smiled as he took her hand to shake it. "I knew that the moment I saw you, and I'm Gilbert Grissom."

As they released hands Calleigh nodded with a smile of her own. "And I knew that too."

They chuckled for a couple of seconds before Calleigh cleared her throat and took a step toward her fiancé. "I guess we should let you get back to your dinner."

Sara and Grissom share a look before Sara looks at her best friend. "Well, if you don't mind us eating, why don't you come over to Grissom's place?"

Calleigh started to speak with an uncertain tone. "I don't know, it's your special night, and I don't want to..."

But Sara cuts her off with another smile. "Yeah, and I would really like my best friend to celebrate with me."

Calleigh then looked over at Horatio, who gave her a smile as he placed his hand on the small of her back. "It's up to you, sweetheart."

She then looked at Sara again and nodded. "Ok, if you don't mind."

"Of course not."

Then Sara's attention turned toward Grissom, and he nodded as he spoke in a soft and caring tone. "Ok, I'll get the food and meet you at my place."

"Alright."

After a long look between the two of them, where Calleigh saw the loving looks, Grissom kissed her cheek before turning back around and walking back to the restaurant so he could get their food.

A slight pause later, Sara followed Calleigh and Horatio to their rented vehicle so she could guide them toward Grissom's condo so she could enjoy her night with the man she loved, her best friend, and her best friend's fiancé.

* * *

Hours later

Not long after Calleigh and Horatio had left and the dishes were put in the dishwasher, Sara and Grissom were cuddled on his couch, and after a few minutes of silence, she whispered as she placed her hand on his chest. "Thank you for this evening, I know it wasn't exac..."

Grissom cuts her off as he placed his hand on top of hers. "Having Calleigh here made you happy, and that's all I wanted, that's all I ever want. If you were happy with the way the evening ended, then so was I." He moved his body, making her remove her head from his shoulder so they could look into each other's eyes before he cupped her cheek and finished with love in his eyes. "Because really what made the evening for me was being with you." He took a seconds pause as their eyes remained on one another before he whispered. "Sara, I love you. I have the moment I saw you, and I'm sorry it's taking me this long to tell you."

Sara's eyes started to fill up with tears as she whispered. "I love you too, and the here and now is what matters the most to me."

They smiled at one another before leaning toward each other so they could kiss softly on the lips before putting their foreheads together, both happy that they could finally say what was in their hearts.

* * *

After stepping in the hotel room, Calleigh walked toward the window as Horatio closed the door, and after it was, he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind before she sighed in content. "What an unexpected evening."

He smiled/smirked. "Well, least you got to spend her birthday with her."

She chuckled with a nod. "Yeah, I guess I did."

He kissed the back of her head and just held her as it became silent between them for a few minutes, then he cleared his throat before breaking it. "So, I've been thinking about something off and on since we've been here, but I'm not sure how you are going to take it."

She turned in his arms and looked at him with curiosity. "What has been going through that wonderful head of yours handsome?"

He cleared his throat again before answering. "How do you feel about getting married here before we go back to Miami."

Her eyes get wide as she exclaimed. "What!?"

He smiled with a nod. "Yeah, you heard me right."

She pulled out his arms. "Wow, umm, I didn't even think about that."

As she walked towards the queen sized bed, he turned around and started to speak while she was sitting down on the end of the bed. "I would gladly scrap this idea if you really think it's that bad."

Calleigh shook her head with a smile. "It isn't, I'm just surprised is all." Then she took a breath before smirking. "I guess it's the theme of my evening."

He chuckled and walked over to her before kneeling down and placing his hands on her thighs while speaking again. "We can have our wedding anywhere that you want, and if you really don't want to do it here and now, it's fine, I'll do whatever you want. But be honest, the one person you really want to share the most important day of your life with, outside of me of course, is Sara."

Calleigh nodded. "That's true, and with our schedules being unpredictable at times, it's hard to set the perfect date that would allow her to come, which has been most of my headache." Horatio nodded as she cupped his cheek while she continued with love in her eyes. "And as much as I would love to enjoy the team's company on my day, doing something small and intimate sounds more appealing every second I think about it."

Horatio's face lit up as he asked. "So, does that mean we are getting married here?"

* * *

AN: Hope you like it. Find out what her answer is. Please Review.


	4. Her Answer

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Her Answer

There was a slight pause before Calleigh took a breath and nodded with a smile as she ran her thumb up and down his cheek. "Yes, let's do it."

Horatio's eyes lit up even more, but he still felt he had to ask. "You sure this is what you want?"

She chuckled before saying. "Yes, and just a second ago you were sure this is what you wanted too."

"It is, but I don't want you to feel like I'm pushing you into it, I want you to have everything you ever..."

Calleigh places her finger to his lips to stop him as she spoke with love in her eyes. "The only thing I wanted was to be married to you, and I'm beginning to see that it isn't about where we get married, it's about who I'm marrying, and you are all I need to make that part of my dreams complete, so yeah, let's do it here, tomorrow."

He chuckled with a nod. "Alright, tomorrow evening then, it's a date."

With her eyes sparkling, she whispered. "And I can't wait."

"Me neither, Mrs. Caine."

Feeling a pleasant tingle go down her spine, she whispered again. "Say that again."

As he learned toward her, he whispered one more time. "Mrs. Caine."

She closed her eyes at the sound of that name and just before his lips touched hers, ready to become Mrs. Caine for real, and a little sad she didn't suggest doing this sooner, it would have saved a lot time and energy.

Yeah, she wished the whole group could share their day with them, but they both silently agreed they'll make it up to them by having a party at their place. They just hope they would understand.

* * *

Next morning

By the time Calleigh had woken up from the alarm clock and was ready to start her day, there was a knock on their hotel door.

Calleigh and Horatio shared a few kisses and smiles before she spoke. "I'll see you later, Mr. Caine."

He cupped her cheek with his eyes bright. "And I'll see you later future Mrs. Caine."

They share one more kiss before she finally pulled back and walked toward the door, grabbing her coat in the process.

Once she was there, and had opened the door, she shares a smile with Sara. "Good Morning."

"Good Morning to you too, ready?"

Calleigh nodded as she stepped out in the hall, shutting the door behind her, before the two of them started walking toward the elevator so they could go down to the lobby and leave the hotel.

While they were in the elevator, Calleigh spoke. "It was nice of Grissom to let you only work half a night."

Sara smiled with a nod. "Well, after looking at your surprising text message last night, which we'll talk about that in a minute." Calleigh shyly smiled while Sara continued. "He knew I couldn't waste my morning by being asleep. Plus, I think he was already going to allow me to do that because you showed up here, so we could have a little time with one another."

Calleigh nodded in understanding, then as they were walking out of the elevator, Sara cleared her throat before asking. "So, why decide to get married here, now?"

"We just felt it was the right move. Plus, I knew it would be hard for you to..."

Sara cuts her off as they walked out into the parking lot of the hotel. "Wait a minute, you aren't doing this for my benefit are you?"

"Not fully, but your name did come up in the discussion."

Sara smiled. "I told you, you pick a day and I would be there."

"I know that, but the chances of an important case coming up is there, which could halt that idea for you, and I know you would feel bad to leave your team if it had happened. Plus, I know with you dating Grissom now you would have wanted to bring him as your date, but how could you explain, without making up one elaborate story, that both of you were going to be gone the same weekend?"

There was a pause so they could get in the vehicle, and after Sara closed the driver's side door, she nodded and looked at her best friend. "Alright, I guess you have very good points, but this is suppose to be about what you want, it's your day, not mine."

Calleigh smiled with his eyes sparking. "And it wouldn't be complete without you there. Besides, I'm marrying the man of my dreams, the location of where we say our I do's pales in comparison."

"Ok, as long as this is what you truly want, I'll be quiet about it."

Calleigh nodded. "It is, is there anything better than marrying the man you love in front of your best friend?"

Sara chuckled while shaking her head. "I guess not." She took a breath before finishing. "Ok, with all that said we have a busy 12 hours in front of us, so what do you want to do first?"

There was no hesitation in her answer. "Coffee. The best Coffee you have here."

Sara chuckled again with a nod as she started the vehicle. "Coffee it is."

* * *

Later that Evening

After they enjoyed their coffee, they spent the rest of the morning and afternoon stopping at the places they needed to go in order for Calleigh to have her special day.

Once the location was picked out and she had gotten the perfect wedding dress, they went to Sara's place so they could have something to eat and get ready.

When she was ready, they headed to the chapel, where the wedding was at, and after a few minutes pause, Sara looked at her best friend, who was in a slim strap, white wedding dress that went down just below the knees and low healed shoes that went with it perfectly, and said. "You ready to open those doors and embrace a life with one man for the rest of your life?"

Calleigh smiled brightly, her eyes twinkling like nothing Sara has ever seen, as she nodded. "I was ready long before this day even arrived."

"Alright, let's get you married then."

Calleigh chuckled with a nod, then after exhaling, they walked to the doors that would lead them to the aisle, and after it was open, Sara and Calleigh saw Horatio standing at the end of it with the minister in the middle while Grissom was standing up and looking at them from the front row on the bride's side, and the guys were wearing tux's, which seeing them like that made both of the girl's heart skip a beat before Sara started walking down the aisle first.

Calleigh took one more breath, and with her eyes on the man she loved, walked down the aisle as her heart was racing, in a good way, every step she took.

* * *

At the conclusion of the ceremony, where Horatio got to kiss his new wife, they pulled back slowly, and with their eyes twinkling, which hadn't lost that spark through the whole process, headed back down the aisle with Sara and Grissom following them.

When they made it to the lobby/waiting area, Sara cleared her throat and started to speak. "I'm sure you two are anxious to start your night as husband and wife. But if you want, Grissom has champagne and snacks at his place for maybe a small reception?"

Calleigh and Horatio looked at one another, and despite a part of them not wanting to delay their evening, they decided to accept the nice gesture, so Calleigh nodded as she looked at her best friend. "Ok, let's go."

Sara and Grissom nodded before they all started walking out of the building.

* * *

After arriving at Grissom's condo the champagne was opened before they were toasting the newlywed couple, which since Grissom had just met them, and outside of what he had heard from Sara, he didn't really know them, but he could see how much they loved one another so they thought his speech/poem that he shared was very sweet.

At one point in the evening, while they guys were talking, Sara walked up to Calleigh, who was standing in front of the card table that had a few snacks on it, and said. "He couldn't keep his eyes off of you, perfect choice in wedding dress."

Calleigh smiled with a nod. "Thanks, and that was something I was counting on." Then she looked over at her best friend and continued. "And what about you? Grissom was having a tough time looking away from you too."

Sara shyly smiled. "I think it's the fact he isn't use to seeing me in a dress."

Sara, not known as a dress wearer, decided to ware one for her best friend's wedding.

Calleigh chuckled a little as she spoke again. "You're maybe right about that, but I think maybe it's something more."

Sara raised an eyebrow, intrigued on what she had to say. "What do you mean?"

She moved closer to her and whispered. "I think your bugman is thinking about a wedding himself."

If Sara would have been eating or drinking something she would have chocked on it as she looked at Calleigh with wide-eyes. "No way, we just started seeing one another, and if you hadn't noticed before he doesn't rush into things. We are certainly a long way from going down that road."

"But you want to, right?"

Sara smiled with love in her eyes. "He's the man of my dreams, and nothing would make me happier to have him as my husband, so someday, yeah, I can see it happening."

Right before they started to hug, Horatio cleared his throat and spoke as he walked up to the girls. "Calleigh, sweetheart, you ready?"

Calleigh looked back at her husband, which thinking of him as that sent a warm feeling wash over her, and nodded before finally bringing her best friend into that hug. "Thank you for today, I couldn't have put all of this together so quickly without you."

"You're welcome, and congratulations once again."

As they pulled back, Calleigh nodded, then as she took a step toward Horatio, Sara looked a the redhead. "Horatio." When Horatio looked at the other woman, she continued. "You're married to my best friend now, so know that if you hurt her, you'll have to answer to me."

Knowing this was a serious moment, Horatio nodded before replying in a serious tone as his eyes shown nothing but love. "Yes, Ma'am, but you have nothing to worry about, she's in good hands."

Sara smiled with a nod. "That's what I like to hear." Then she held out her hand. "Congratulations."

Horatio took Sara's hand and shook it with a nod and smile. "Thank you."

Sara nodded while they released hands before Horatio held his hand out to the older man by four years. "Thank you for welcoming us into your home."

Grissom smiled while he shook the younger man's hand with a nod. "You're welcome, any friends of Sara's is a friend of mine."

After Grissom congratulated Calleigh, the newlywed couple left the condo.

Not long after the front door had closed, Sara and Grissom started cleaning up the card table and bagging up the snacks, and just as Sara picked up the last bowl, she cleared her throat and asked softly. "So, I'm curious about something, and I don't want you think I am putting you on the spot or anything, but..."

Grissom cuts her off as he placed his finger to her lips with a smile and twinkle in his eyes. "Honey, you're starting to ramble."

Sara chuckled and nodded, she did that when she was nervous, which a lot of time she still gets nervous around him, before letting out some air, then she spoke again after Grissom removed his finger. "What do you think of being married?"

If he looked shocked or frazzled about the question, he didn't show it, and he replied without really hesitating. "To be honest, it never really crossed my mind."

A little disappointment ran through her, but she tried to hide it with a nod and slight smile. "Oh, I see." Then she turned and started walking toward the kitchen counter with the bowl in her hand.

Just as she stopped at the counter, she felt his arms wrap around her from behind before he whispered in her ear. "Until I saw this young, beautiful, brown haired, brown eyed woman walk into that seminar, and I knew my feelings about everything had changed, and seeing your friends get married tonight, only made me think about wanting that too."

Sara couldn't help but think with a slight smile 'Man, Calleigh's good.' Then she acted a little shocked as she turned around in his arms so she could look into his loving blue eyes. "Really?"

Grissom cups her cheek with a nod and smile. "Really. I know it hasn't even been two months yet and I don't want to rush or put any more pressure on us, but someday, if you want, I would love to be your husband."

Sara nodded with tears in her eyes. "I would love that too."

After a long look, showing one another the love in their eyes, they leaned toward one another and kissed softly before putting their foreheads together, imagining the wonderful future they'll have someday.

* * *

Once the elevator stopped on their floor, and with her hand holding his, the newlywed couple walked toward their hotel room before stopping in front of it.

They looked at one another and he smiled, she smiled brightly back before he placed the card key in the door to open it, and once it was, he picked her up bridal style, making her gasp slightly before she wrapped her arms around his neck, then after a long look and soft kiss, Horatio stepped into the their hotel room.

* * *

AN: More to come soon. Please review.


	5. Leaving Vegas

AN: Thanks for the review, I'm so sorry about this being so late. But I hope you like it. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Leaving Vegas

The Next Morning

After a night of romance, which lasted until the wee hours of the night, Horatio and Calleigh didn't start waking up until noon, which had to be a first for them in a very long time.

Once Horatio opened his eyes, he smiled as he moved closer to his wife and wrapped his arms around her from behind, she sighed in content at the touch of her husband, then also smiled when he leaned over and kissed her cheek before whispering. "Good morning, sweetheart."

She chuckled as she turned around, and with him now looking down at her, she smiled and said. "Look at the clock."

When he did, he looked down at her a little embarrassed on how late it was before correcting himself. "Or should I say afternoon."

She smiled bigger as she cupped his cheek. "Not that I'm complaining, though. We had a very good excuse, it was our wedding night."

He sighed in content as he took her left hand off his cheek and kissed the top of it before speaking. "Our wedding night, I still can't believe I'm married to you, it was all around the best night of my life."

Calleigh nodded with her eyes shinning. "Mine too."

After a long look, he leaned down and captured his mouth with hers, and just before it could get passionate, she pulled back while he moved his mouth to her cheek then down to her neck, making her close her eyes, but just before his lips touched her shoulder, she cleared her throat and said. "Before you travel in any further and start something up again, I would like to remind you that we have a flight in three hours and we promised Sara and Grissom lunch before we left."

He stopped his actions and looked down at her again as she opened his eyes, then he nodded, wishing they could pick up where they left off last night but understood that Calleigh probably wanted to spend this last bit of time here visiting her best friend.

She knew how he felt because she wanted to pick things up too, but she would have felt bad if she blew off her best friend the last few hours she was here, even though she was sure Sara would understand.

"I'm so..."

Horatio cuts her off as he placed a finger to her lips. "No need to apologize." He cupped her cheek and ran his thumb up and down it as he continued. "I have the rest of my life with you, and you get these moments with her in-between a busy lifestyle, I understand."

She smiled. "Thank you." He smiled back with another nod, then she cupped his cheek and brought his face down to hers and kissed him softly a few times before moving her mouth to his ear. "But for the record, we can definitely pick things up when we get home."

He pulled back slightly and looked in her eyes, which they were both filled with passion, as he whispered. "I'm looking forward to it, Mrs. Caine."

"Me too, Mr. Caine."

After one more long look, they kissed again before he reluctantly pulled back and got out of bed, showing that he was in nothing but boxers, before heading to the bathroom so he could take a shower.

Calleigh watched his every moment before sighing in content/happiness, it was true last night was the best night of her life and if her days are filled with his presence and moments like this for the rest of her life, then she knew she would be a happy woman.

* * *

By the time they got out of the hotel and had their meal, it was time to head to the airport, which Sara and Grissom went with them, then after getting their tickets, Sara and Calleigh stepped away from the guys a little ways before they got into a hug.

"Thank you for coming here."

"It was no problem Sara, I'm glad I could make it."

Sara smiled as they pulled back from one another's arms before asking. "So, what do you think of him?"

Calleigh paused for a second, then looked over Sara's shoulders and said. "Dr. Gilbert Grissom."

Grissom looked her way as him and Horatio had just finished a conversation. "Yes, ma'am."

"I better not hear that you have hurt her, or you'll be hearing from me, and don't let my small size fool you, I can pack quite a punch."

Grissom shook his head with a sincere smile. "I don't doubt that for a single second, and you'll never have to worry." Then his eyes went to Sara, showing her honesty and love. "Your best friend is safe with me."

Calleigh smiled with a nod. "Good, that's what I like to hear." Grissom smiled with a nod as Calleigh's attention went back to Sara before she nodded with a smile. "I like him very much, he's perfect for you."

Sara chuckled with a nod. "I think so too."

Calleigh chuckled back, then she placed her hand in her pocket and pulled out a key card and said. "Here, Horatio and I want you to have this." Sara looked down at the key card before looking at her best friend with a raised eyebrow, which Calleigh was trying to hide her blush as she tried to explain. "We missed check-out time, so Horatio had to pay for another night, but considering we couldn't cancel this flight since we have work tomorrow morning, we thought you might enjoy it, it's all paid for so all you need to do is check out."

Sara chuckled again as she took the card, then smirked. "I did get the feeling you two had a late night, but I wasn't going to say anything."

"Well thank you, our team, mostly the guys, wouldn't have been so generous, it's like they live for the days to pick on us."

Sara smirked as she placed the key card in her pocket. "I guess that's something Grissom and I have to look forward to with our team."

Calleigh nodded. "More than likely, but I know they only do it because they care."

"True."

A few seconds later they heard the announcement for Horatio and Calleigh's flight, so Grissom and Horatio shared a handshake while Sara and Calleigh shared a hug, then when they switched partners, Sara and Horatio shared a hug while Grissom held out his hand toward Calleigh, but she just shook her head with a smile before giving him a hug, which surprised him at first but eventually hugged her back.

When they pulled back, Sara and Calleigh shared one more hug and whispered. "Love you, Cal."

"Love you too, Sar, be safe."

"Always, and you too, make sure you call or even a simple text to let me know you made it alright."

They pulled back with smiles and nods.

"I will."

Then Calleigh turned around and started walking with Horatio as he slipped his fingers through hers.

Sara and Grissom watched them until they could no longer see them, then Grissom wrapped his arm around her shoulders and looked over at her before asking. "Well, what would you like to do today, Ms. Sidle."

Sara smiled, while thinking of the hotel key card in her pocket, before they turned and started walking toward the exit of the building. "Oh, I think I can think of something."

It didn't matter what they did in that hotel room, she was just happy they could spend a little time outside either of their homes and still act like a couple.

* * *

Later that Night

After arriving home and their stuff was put away, it didn't take them long to pick up where they left off in that hotel room, just like Calleigh had promised, but eventually they did need to eat again, so once their Chinese take-out had arrived, and while she was wearing one of his shirts with short shorts and him in sweatpants with no shirt, they sat on their balcony enjoying their food and wine.

Eventually she ended up sitting on his lap as they finished the last of the wine, and as she was taking a few sips, Horatio kissed her shirt covered shoulder and spoke after taking a breath. "I hope it's always going to be like this, sharing these precious moments together."

Calleigh smiled as she snuggled in his arms as he wrapped his free arm around her stomach. "Me too, and I'm looking forward to every minute of it."

They both sighed in content before he kissed her neck this time and whispered against her skin. "I love you, sweetheart."

"Love you too, Handsome, forever."

After they did one more sigh they sat there in silence as they watched the waves, just trying to enjoy every second they could with one another.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it, last chapter is next. Please review.


	6. Christmas Surprises

AN: Thank you for the reviews, here is the last chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Christmas Surprises

Three months later

It was a slow day for the Day Shift team, and it wasn't like it was the first time, they have had days like this before, but considering it was a holiday, Christmas Eve to be exact, they thought their day would be busier since holidays seem to be their busiest days, so it was a day full of paperwork; something they weren't really fond of. Not that they enjoyed someone getting killed, it's just their job was to solve crimes and that's what they wished they were doing instead.

Now everybody was in the break room, excluding Alexx, waiting for their shift to be officially over in 5 minutes, and as the latest conversation ended, Horatio's phone rang, so he stood up from the chair he was sitting in and walked over to the counter to answer it while Eric asked Calleigh as she was watching her husband. "So Cal, the party is still on, right?"

Calleigh moved her eyes away from her husband and smiled at her co-worker/friend. "Of course, but don't forget to bring something if you want a real meal."

Calleigh and Horatio agreed to have a holiday party at their place for the team and told them that they'll provide the snacks, but if they wanted to have any type of dinner meal, they would have to bring something, like a potluck.

As Eric nodded with a smile, Horatio walked towards the table and cleared his throat before looking at his wife with a smile. "I have to take care of something, so I'll meet you at home later."

Calleigh nodded with a smile. "Ok, I'll see you then."

After a long look between them, he looked at the other team members, who had smiles and smirks on their faces while watching the couple, before he shook his head and chuckled. "Alright, guys, I officially call end of shift, and I'll see you later tonight."

As the team said their 'ok's', Calleigh and Horatio share one more look and smile before he walked out of the room.

Calleigh watched him before she looked down at the table with her heart fluttering and smile on her face.

It's been three months since they said their I do's, and it has been the happiest, romantic three months of her life. Now, she knew there will come a time it won't be all sunshine and flowers everyday, but being married to him she knew without a doubt there isn't anything they couldn't overcome together.

Her thoughts get interrupted when Eric spoke again. "Is it just me or does it still feel weird thinking of you two as a married couple?"

When Horatio and Calleigh told the team what they did in Vegas, they were a little sad that they couldn't be apart of it, even though they understood their reasoning, but once they invited them over for a party two weeks later, they were happy they got to have some type of celebration.

As the other two members admitted it too, Calleigh nodded as she looked at Eric again. "I guess the biggest thing I have to remember now that I'm married is when I answer my phone and say 'Caine' instead of 'Duquesne'."

Natalia then spoke with a smile. "But something you love, I see the glow in your eyes when you answer your phone like that."

While they stood up from their chairs they were sitting in, Calleigh chuckled with a nod. "I can't deny that, I really love it."

They smiled as Jesse spoke this time. "And I know it's been said multiple times now, but congratulations, we are so happy for you guys."

"Thanks, I'll see you guys later."

After they nodded, Calleigh walked out of the room, then Jesse looked over at Eric and smiled at him. "So, can you see yourself going down that road?"

Before Eric could speak, Natalia smirked as she headed for the counter to wash out her coffee mug. "He would have to have a steady girlfriend for that to happen."

The guys chuckled as Eric nodded. "She's right man, and I don't see that happening for awhile now, but what about you, you think you ever will?"

With the angle the guys were standing, he could see the back of Natalia over Eric's shoulder so he subtly looked over at her as he replied. "I don't know, maybe someday."

He was the third oldest, counting Alexx, on the team, and after seeing how happy Horatio and Calleigh were at their party celebrating their marriage with them, made him really think about his life and what he wants, and that started making him think of something, or in this case, someone in a different light.

Before his thoughts could continue, Eric replied as he was walking toward the door. "You're crazy man, but hey, the upside will be more for me with you out of the game." They just chuckled and rolled their eyes as Eric smiled. "I'll see you guys later."

After they replied the sentiment, Eric left the room as Jesse walked over to the counter, then he stopped next to her and asked after clearing his throat. "So, what about you?"

Natalia places her coffee mug in the cupboard before looking at him with a smile and twinkle in her eyes, making his heart skip a beat a little, before she replied softly. "Yeah, I can see it happening if I find the right man."

He replied softly while looking into her eyes. "He would have to be pretty special, because you deserve the best."

With her heart skipping a few beats at the comment, she replied with a smile. "Thank you, Jesse."

"Only stating the truth."

After one more long look at one another, Natalia cleared her throat and looked away as she spoke again. "I better go, I'll see you at Horatio and Calleigh's."

"Ok, see you later."

They smile at each other before Natalia walked away, and their smiles stayed on their faces long after she was out of the break room.

* * *

Once Calleigh made it home, she took a shower, changed into a nice pant suit before putting the bowls of snacks on the card table that was set up, then she walked to her phone and picked it up, sighing when she noticed she didn't get a message from Sara yet. She had texted her earlier, wishing her happy holidays, but she hadn't gotten a message back, and even though she knew her best friend could have been busy, she would have like to have some type of reply.

Just as she was putting the phone down, her phone buzzed, indicting she had gotten a text message, so she looked down and saw that it wasn't Sara, but her husband.

She then opened the message and read that he wanted her to stand on the front porch and close her eyes, which she thought was an odd request, but since it was Horatio asking, she placed her phone back down on the table and did what he had said.

A few minutes later, Horatio was standing next to her on the porch and kissed her cheek before asking. "If you could have anybody here to share the holidays with, who would it be with?"

Calleigh gasped and asked. "You didn't?"

As she was removing her hands form her eyes, she hears another voice. "Of course he did, your husband can be very convincing."

Calleigh smiled, then lost it for a second as she asked. "But what about..."

She gets cut off as the back door opened from the vehicle and sees Grissom getting out as Sara smiled. "Of course I wasn't going to spend our first Christmas together apart, so he's here too, I hope you don't mind."

Calleigh chuckled. "Mind?" Then she quickly, but safety, sped walked down the few steps before bringing Sara into her arms for a hug while they chuckled. "Of course I don't mind."

When they pulled back they smiled at one another as Sara nodded. "I'm glad. And I'm sorry I didn't text you back, I..."

Calleigh cuts her off as he brought her into a hug again. "This is better than a text."

As they pulled back from the hug, Calleigh asked. "But what about the lab, how did you swing that?"

Sara smiled brightly as she replied. "We promised the team we would make it up to them if they covered for us."

"So they know now?"

"Yep."

Calleigh smiled bigger toward her friend, happy she looked happier than ever before. "Well, I'm glad you're here."

"You're welcome, but you should thank your husband, he paid for the trip here."

She looked over at her husband with sparking eyes as she replied. "I will have to do that."

He shyly smiled as Sara chuckled, seeing the looks between husband and wife. "Well, preferably when we aren't here."

They all chuckled as Calleigh cleared her throat and nodded. "Good idea." Then she turned her attention to Grissom as they smiled at one another. "Nice to see you again, Dr. Grissom."

Grissom smiled as they shared a hug. "Like wise, Mrs. Caine."

Once they pulled back, she guided the couple to and in the house, happy that she gets to spend the holidays with everybody she cares about.

* * *

Later that Evening

When the team showed up, including Alexx and her kids, they met Sara and Grissom before everybody started enjoying each other's company.

They were laughing, snacking, talking for hours, and even opened a few presents from under the tree they had set up in the corner of the room. Then as it got late, Alexx and her kids left, then Eric, and not long after that, Natalia called it a night, so once she said a goodbye, she started walking out of the house, and just as she got to her vehicle door, she hears. "Natalia, wait up."

She puts her keys in the door before turning around, seeing Jesse stop in front of her, so she asked. "What's up, Jesse?"

He cleared his throat, feeling very nervous, before asking. "I was kind of wondering if you would like to have a drink with me tomorrow."

Natalia smiled and nodded, that's something they had always done so it didn't feel like a big deal to her. "Sure."

Then she turned back around to open her door as he continued. "I meant as more than just friends or co-workers."

Natalia sighed as she turned back around and said. "Jess..."

But he cuts her off as he placed a finger to her lips to stop her, making both hearts pound as he continued. "I know that my past with women have you hesitating, I get and understanding that, but I want to show you that it's different now, I just need a chance."

Natalia had to admit she always felt attracted to him, but because he was a major playboy, she knew it would be hard to trust her heart with him, so she never said anything and tried to see him as just a friend. But then again, she has to admit these last few months, she's seen a different side to him.

But before she committed either way, she looked into his eyes before asking. "Is what you told Eric earlier in the break room true? You could see yourself married someday?"

Jesse smiled with a nod as he cupped her cheek this time. "Yes, and what I told you too, you deserve that special guy, and maybe someday you'll see I'm that guy. I'll do anything to prove myself to you, just name it."

Natalia started to have tears in her eyes as she sniffled. "I just don't want to get my heart broken."

He stepped closer to her and ran his thumb up and down her cheek as he whispered. "It won't, I'll make sure of it."

Going with her heart on this one, she nodded with a small smile. "Ok, we can have those drinks." Jesse smiled bigger than Natalia has ever seen before he wrapped his arms around her, making her chuckle.

Inside the house, Sara and Grissom see Natalia and Jesse pull back from another, and after he kissed her on the cheek they get into their vehicles and drove away.

Sara and Grissom looked at one another as they sat down on the couch next to one another before she speaks. "Should we tell the Caine's that two members of their team are starting something?"

Grissom chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders before she snuggled to his side. "I think with the way they were looking at one another all night, I wouldn't be surprised if Calleigh and Horatio already know that something is brewing between them."

Sara placed her hand on her his chest as she replied. "You're probably right." She sighed in content as she whispered. "Thank you for agreeing to come here, I know this was our first Christmas as a couple and you probably had other..."

Grissom cuts her off after kissing the top of her head. "You're welcome. Besides, seeing you happy is all I need."

While running her thumb up and down his chest she shook her head. "Yeah, but still, there had to be something else you wanted to do."

There was a slight pause before he started speaking again. "As a matter of fact there was, but I could still do that here."

She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him with raised a eyebrow and curiosity in her eyes as she asked. "And what would that be?"

Grissom smiled as he placed his free hand in his pants pocket before pulling out a blue velvet ring size box and opened it up in front of Sara as her eyes got wide while he asked. "Asking you to marry me."

She gasped and placed her hand up to her lips as a few happy tears slid down her cheek. "Seriously?"

Grissom nodded as he cupped her cheek. "I love you Sara, and there isn't going to be another woman on this planet that I'll love more, you're it for me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm hopping you still feel the same." When she still hadn't replied a few seconds later, he continued. "It can be a long engagement if you wa..."

Sara cuts him off with a nod and smile. "Yes."

Grissom chuckled as he asked. "What was that?"

Sara chuckled with a another nod. "I said yes."

"One more time?"

This time Sara shouted with a smile. "Yes!"

Outside in their special spot on the sand, Horatio and Calleigh looked back toward the house when they heard Sara shout the word 'yes' before looking at one another, and with Calleigh's look, Horatio commented. "I don't even have to ask if you know what that is about, do I?"

Calleigh shook her head and commented back. "He asked for my permission earlier. I can see how much he loves her and how happy he makes her, so there was really only one answer I could give him."

He smiled with a nod. "Well, good for them, they deserve it."

Calleigh nodded in agreement. "I agree." Then she cupped his cheek with love in her eyes. "And thank you."

"For what?"

"You know for what, for bringing them out here. It was our first Christmas as a married couple and you offered to share it with them."

He wrapped his arms around her waist as he replied. "As your husband it's my job to make you happy, and I knew what could make you the happiest, so I'm glad to do it. I just really wanted to do something special for you."

"Well, mission accomplished." They smiled at one another before kissing one another softly, and after pulling back and putting their foreheads together, she whispered. "Now, it's only fair that I do something special for you."

He pulled back as he started to speak. "Sweetheart, I do..."

She cuts him off as she took one of his hands and places it on her stomach, making him gasp as they looked down at her stomach before looking into each other's eyes, which they both had tears in them as he asked softly. "Seriously?"

Calleigh nodded with a few sniffles. "Yes, I know we never really had a discussion about it, but..."

This time he cuts her off when he picked her up and spun her around, making her chuckle as she wrapped her arms around his neck, then after her feet was placed back on the sand, he cupped her cheek with a smile and love in her eyes. "Thank you, sweetheart, outside of you, this will be the greatest gift of my life."

Calleigh tears started to come out of her eyes as she asked. "Really?"

Wiping a few tears away, he nodded. "Yes, a part of me had always wanted to be a father, and now here is my shot with the woman I love, nothing beats that."

They kissed again before he wrapped his arms around her and brings her in for a hug as she wrapped her arms around him while shaking her head. "Nope, nothing beats sharing the most precious thing in the world with the one you love."

As they stood in their special spot with the moon above them and the sound of the waves to the side of them, they thought about how much love they had for one another, and the growing love they already feel for the little miracle they had created.

They always knew their lives together was going to be something special, but now that they'll be sharing it with someone who was apart of each of them, it was going to be even more than they could have imagined.

And to think all of this started because of a chance meeting.

* * *

AN: Thanks for the reviews, and support of the sequel. I'm sorry about the huge gaps between posting, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.

Until next time, take care, and enjoy your week.

Ducaine 4ever!


End file.
